What's Been Found is Lost
by aReadingHeart
Summary: Why did things turn out this way? I had a plan. Why did you betray me, brother? I spent my whole life finding you and finding out how to take down Mundus. I used everything I had, all my resources, all my time, to search for you so we could end his reign, take revenge for our parents, and protect those frail humans. And this is how you repay me? –Vergil's PoV post DmC (reboot)


Well, this took me a lot longer to write than I expected. Dante and Kat wrote themselves so easily, and then Vergil had to go and be difficult, along with real life getting busy. This can be read on its own, but is a companion one-shot to "Days and Nights" (Kat's PoV) and "What I'd Say" (Dante's PoV). (_Edit April 7th_: I'd like to thank In Pieces for catching that I had some repeat paragraphs at the end. It's fixed now!)

_April 9th_: I received a question in a guest review, so I figured I'd answer it here. :) In the classic DMC games, Vergil is indeed the older brother. However in the reboot, Dante calls Vergil his "little brother". Since there hasn't been any official confirmation yet as to who is actually older (as far as I know), I'm keeping Dante as the older twin for now.

Characters © Capcom, Ninja Theory, etc.

Written by aReadingHeart.

* * *

Why. Why did things turn out this way? I had a plan, you know. And it would've worked. Together we would have been unstoppable. The demons wouldn't have had a chance once we went to war against them. There would no longer be any need to hide who we were; we could have been free and protected those frail humans. And _this_ is how you repay me?!

You _refused_ to take on the responsibility of ruling them—you more than anyone should understand how pathetic and weak-minded humans can be, how they need guidance—and then you nearly kill me. Your own brother! Do you even understand what I've done for you? The time and effort it took to discover our heritage, follow Mudus's trail to find the full reach of his power _without_ him being aware of it, not to mention actually tracking you down?! You would still be wasting your life away, getting drunk with whores, randomly fighting any demons you encountered until your luck ran out and something killed you. I _saved_ you from that. I showed you who you truly were so you would stop wasting your potential. I gave you a purpose in life. We had a purpose. We were, _are_, meant for so much more than just living our lives under the rule of some other power.

You see, I always knew I was different from others, different from the parents who adopted me after the "car accident". I quickly realized I didn't fit in with them, not because they weren't related by blood, but because of my abilities. I was faster and stronger than children older than me, and healed far more rapidly than anyone else I knew. I saw things others could not. They said it was just my imagination, but I knew what I saw was real, and it somehow seemed familiar. When my time wasn't controlled by adults, I learned everything I could about computer systems, which let me access any information I chose. Through that, and exploring the other world, I discovered that it was Limbo, home of demons. And as I searched, memories began coming back to me. I remembered who my true parents were and what Mundus did, that I had a twin brother. I remembered _what_ I am: a Nephilim, the child of a demon and angel. That explained _everything_! Why I was different, superior, to other people, ordinary humans. That knowledge spurred me to plan both revenge and a way to free us from the cruelty of Mudus's reign.

Over the years, I gathered information and built my network to strike back at the demons. I also saw how foolish and gullible humans were. How they would believe anything told to them and blindly follow whoever had the most power. They did nothing to stop Mundus, asked no questions as to _why_ he was helping them. And if they did, it was simple enough for him to blackmail them or better yet poison their drink to turn them into one of his brainless minions. They were like children who needed to be guided. Together, we could have used our strength to make this world a better place! We would've ruled with compassion and understanding, brought guidance and knowledge to our subjects. You know how messed up the world is from the demons' reign; it _needs_ a strong hand and vision to put it back together. We would have respected them! Treated them fairly, not as equals, but as beings who can think and make decisions, at least up to a point. Do you truly believe in them? Believe that they can stand against the demon hoards? Do you really trust them?

Humans fear anyone who is different from them. Anything that strays just a tiny bit from the status quo is treated as a threat at worst or a freak at best. Both you and I know that from first hand experience. Even Kat, a human, was treated as a psychotic freak simply because she's a medium and could see into Limbo. They tried to _fix_ her, as if she were broken or diseased. Tried to force her to be "normal" to fit with their narrow-minded expectations. They were so secure in their fragile world, their arrogance in their false superiority, that they couldn't possibly imagine being wrong. And look where they are now: overwhelmed by demons with no one to guide and protect them, no one to save them from their own ignorance.

Their blood is on your hands, brother. Anymore casualties from this rude awakening are because of you. By betraying me, you betrayed them. Do you honestly think that by yourself you can make any significant change? Are you going to try scrounging together some feeble resistance group? Could you trust them? How do you think they will treat you once they realize you're different, not just something like a psychic, but a half-demon? They'll run screaming, slam the doors in your face and pray for another savior. You'll be treated like a monster. Or maybe they'll blame you for everything, for not warning them. You don't know how to manage people, how to control them. I would've taught you, but you pushed me away.

If _she_ stays with you, there's a small chance you won't fail completely at first. She's smart and knows far more than most humans. But are you sure you can trust her? I trusted her, and she too betrayed me. _I saved her!_ I rescued her, showed her she wasn't broken, that she was special. I gave her a reason to live, a purpose in life. For _years_ I taught her, gave her knowledge that other humans never had access to, so she could fulfill her purpose! Yet she betrayed me, couldn't see that I just wanted the best for her and the rest of humanity. If she could betray me after all I did, what makes you think she won't betray _you_? If you think you two have bonded in the short time you've known her, think again. She knows that to keep living she needs to stay with someone strong, and right now you're her best chance of survival. How long do you think it will be until she finds someone stronger than you to cling to?

How long do you think _you_ will survive? The demons will be out for your blood now that we killed one of their kings. We needed to stick together as the last Nephilim; we could've protected each other from anyone who tried to kill us. Now, we're on our own, and I plan to live. I won't be cut down like a pathetic dog. I'll do whatever it takes to survive. No, not just survive—to rule. There's no reason we should be subservient to anyone, not when we're strong enough to destroy a demon king. I _will_ find power to become stronger until no one can dare dispute my right to rule. I will become the stronger son. Emotions and empathy are what got father killed; he became soft and let his guard down. Your betrayal has taught me never to make that mistake again. When we next meet, I won't be the same little brother you threw away. I'll prove I was right and that I am the stronger son of the Dark Knight Sparda. I hope you live long enough to see me reign over the spineless humans and demons. I warned you to stay out of my way, and I meant it. No one will stop me again. Not even you, my brother I once loved. I will not hesitate to kill you if you interfere.


End file.
